medicinefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Jeffpedia
Hello, I've had the disagreeable task of having to blank three of the articles that you have put up today, due to copyright issues. Due to legal reasons, we aren't permitted to leave copyrighted material in full view of the public. Three options exist: # You can get the articles released in accordance with GFDL licensing. # You can rewrite the articles in question. Or # We can just simply delete the articles entirely. Your thoughts? --Kirk 02:02, 20 February 2007 (UTC) yea. that's ok. What copyright issues have come up? Question: I understand why "Benefits of Colon Cleansing" would raise copyright issues. But the other two of articles I found online at GoArticles.com, an Article Bank. Would those two articles raise copyright issues, because the whole point of GoArticles.com is to provide web content for developers. ----- February 21, 2006 -- 10:10am (CST) Kirk? you still out there? I've been thinking about the best solution to the copyright issues that have come up. If it was possible to get the company who wrote "Benefits of Colon Cleansing" to sign off and allow me to use this article on this page, How woud I go about doing that? Are there forms that I would need to download? Would they have to sign them? How would I get those forms to you? Please let me know the best course of action so that I can continue building content on my page. Thank you, in advance, for your help... :The ideal would be to get the article released under GFDL Licensing, it could be as simple as putting a notice on their copy and letting us know about. The basic limitation that I see, is that anything that shows up here, needs to be available for re-editing in accord with GFDL. Which is a potential problem with GoArticles.com. One of their policies goes as follows: ::"GoArticles's policy prohibits the use of copyrighted material in a manner that violates the copyright owner's rights. In general, this means that publishers are required to use article content obtained from GoArticles without change or modification. " :We have to be able to allow change. It's the nature of what a wiki is about, particularly with Wikia. It might be easier to just rewrite the articles, while still using the originals as a reference. --Kirk 18:29, 21 February 2007 (UTC) ----- Ok, that makes sense. I've already emailed the company, and told them about this wiki page, and they responded, and told me that they think it's a great idea. They told me that it was ok to post the "Benefits of Colon Cleansing" article, as long as a link is included to where the original article is located. However, I'm going to have to email them back and tell them that their article may be changed at some point. Thanks for your help, I'll post something here when I find out more... :Just thought of something else. What happens if someone changes an article, and puts something that is obviously false or misleading. Will I be able to change it back? Will I be notified of any changes to an article? How does that process work? ::Yes, you would be able to re-edit. As for notification, if you will look to the top of the page, along the right, you should see a link labeled "preferences". Look for the section on E-Mail. If you go through the process there, you should be able to get e-mail notifications for those pages that you have on watch. --Kirk 23:19, 21 February 2007 (UTC) ::Another note, in health, there is alot of knowledge that is contentious and is not agreed upon. Even the "right" foods and health practices have exceptions. Don't let potential errors, misinformation, misunderstandings and old wive's tales deter you from editing articles with aplomb and adding "crumbs". It's better to explain why something is wrong than delete it, lest someone else try to resurrect misinformation. Aobarker 04:35, 22 February 2007 (UTC) From Health Wiki, a Wikia wiki.